When Past comes Back to haunt You
by KittyScarlet
Summary: just A few one-shots about when some of the problems they faced when they were kids come back-to haunt them! lol... I finally updated! Serioulah you guys.
1. Voting

**Hi it's me, again b4 I do my full story I have a funny small short one-shot!**

**When Past comes Back to haunt You**

**A few one-shots about when some of the problems they faced when they were kids come back-to haunt them!**

**Voting**

**When Stan doesn't want to vote (again) who will be the one to make he change his mind, or heart? Try and guess the paring! **

**Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe 18. **

**Kyle, Cartman 19 **

"So who are you gonna vote for?" Kyle asked his friend.

"I'm not gonna vote," Stan said.

"What?!" everyone asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but I can't vote this time," he said.

"Why not?! Just vote for someone then in a few years vote for Wendy," Bebe said.

"Well I have to travel on voting day what am I supposed to do?" Stan asked.

"Stop for five minutes to vote," said Kyle.

"Well I have to get to the place I'm going to in time," he said.

"Start earlier!" Wendy said.

"I'm leaving at five am," Stan said dryly.

"Go a day earlier," said Bebe

"I can't," he replied

"Why?" Kenny asked

"I have other things to do," he answered

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked

"Canada," Stan said.

"Why? Wendy asked.

"I just have to!" he said.

"Cartman, you haven't said anything," said Kyle.

"Why should I give a fuck if he votes or not, it's him who's gonna get killed," said Cartman.

"Thank you, finally someone who doesn't care!" said Stan.

"Well we just were just trying to help!" said Wendy.

"I know."

"Well I have to go," said Kenny getting up.

"Bye," they all said.

"Well, I should get going," said Kyle standing, Bebe stood too.

"Yeah me too," she said.

They all left.

"Well I don't want to be a third weal," Cartman said, Wendy glared at him.

"Stan, you really should vote," she said.

"Well I might have time to," he said shrugging.

"Please just vote, if you don't your most likely gonna have something horrible done to you,"

"Ok fine I'll make time for it,"

Wendy hugged him.

"Just don't tell the guys you're the one who made me change my mind,"

"Why?"

"Oh just, they'll probably accuse me of liking you,"

"Yeeeah,"

….awkward silence…

"Do you like me?"

"Umm…"

"Cuz I like you," she confessed

"Ok good I like you, as more then I friend,"

"That's what I meant, more then I friend,"

"Ok, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well yeah!"

Stan and Wendy told the others the good news, Stan voted and someone won.

A few years later: everyone was all done with school (collage) and Wendy was running for president. Kyle was a lawyer. Bebe was a teacher. Kenny was a carpenter. Cartman was a policeman.

Wendy and Stan were stilling boyfriend/girlfriend Kyle and Bebe were getting married; Kenny had gotten a girlfriend named Katie and even Cartman and Red were dating.

**Umm the jobs… don't ask! Well you can, in your review hehehe**


	2. Gaming

**I watched guitar queer-o today, and wondered, 'what other game might Kyle like?' this is my answer. **

**I don't own SP or the games mentioned. **

**Kyle: 9**

**Bebe: 9**

Kyle sighed as he walked into the video game store. Stan had gotten sucked into another game, Halo 3. At first it was just them playing, then they got really good, a guy from the army came and asked for their help and eventually decided Stan was better. This time, he wasn't even going to become washed up and play it alone. He was going for another video game altogether; he just wasn't sure which one. He walked over to the Playstation 2 section; why not get a new game for his old PS2. Stan had the Xbox anyway.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Kyle turned around to see a girl with curly blonde hair and a forced looking smile.

"Uh... Can you recommend any games for the PS2?"

"Um, well, I can't really. I only play Xbox games. Uh, but my sister might know. She's gonna be here in a few actually," the girl smiled again, "So you can just wait for her if you want. I think she'd be around your age too!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, '_a_ _girl knows something about video games_? _Ya right_'. But he waited. After a few minutes later, he saw her. '_No way it's _her'. But the sales girl walked over to the younger blonde, said something to her and pointed Kyle out.

"Hey, Kyle," Bebe says, "So what kind of game are you looking for? I might not know much, I play role playing games mostly."

Kyle's mouth was agape. There is no WAY Bebe could know anything about video games.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It is possible for a girl to know something about video games, ya know!"

Kyle started to laugh. At first just a little bit but soon he was bent over laughing. Bebe just stands with her hands on her hips and waits for him to stop.

Bebe sighs as Kyle finally stops laughing, "You finished yet?" she asks as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Y-yeah, I t-think so," Kyle was still slightly shaking but he was better.

"Well then. Have you played and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater games?"

"Wait, your actually gonna try to help me?" Kyle starts to shake a little bit and Bebe can tell he might burst out laughing any time now.

"Look dumb ass, if you don't want any help…" Bebe clenches her teeth at the look on Kyle's face; he was obviously trying not to laugh again.

"Fine, fine, you can _try_ to help me," at this Bebe snorts slightly, "What?"

"I probably know quite a bit about PS2 games, my cousin has, like, one hundred some games," Kyle raises an eye brow and Bebe smirks.

"Alright then," Kyle says, amused now.

"What kind of game do you want? Fighting, something with cars, skateboard or snowboard, role-play, sport so on and so forth."

"Not role-play."

"What's wrong with role-play? Pretty much every game has some role-play. You always take on a character."

"Yeah but they barley have a point."

"Nuh uh! You go through stages and stuff, and when your character becomes good enough to end the game often you can do other things."

"Yeah, whatever."

"WoW is a role-play game," Bebe says smugly, Kyle grumbles.

"Ok, so role-playing games aren't shit, and some are fun. I do not want a stupid military or gun game."

"Why not? Halo is pretty fun when you aren't a massive noob like me. But that isn't for the PS2."

"You play Halo?!"

"Yeah, my sister has it."

"How old is she?"

"13, but since no one else wanted the job she got it," Bebe shrugs.

"I see."

"So nothing with guns. How about a skate boarding or racing game?"

"Nah. Racing games are kinda last week, ya know," Bebe nods. "So what kind of role-playing games do you play?"

"Uh, I normally play Sims 2. I have a bunch of those games. And I like Harvest Moon, in that you're a young farmer, you need to raise animals, grow crops, get married and have kids."

"Uhh huuhh…"

"Its fun, dude."

"Dude?"

"What, am I not aloud to use the same words as guys?"

"No, I mean, it's just… I've never heard you say that before," Kyle trips over his words and blushes slightly. Bebe smiles.

"It's ok. What game do you want?"

"Uh… I don't know. Something, uh, different for a change I guess."

"Get a pointless role-play game or go on the computer or something," Bebe shrugged.

"If you don't want to do this, then you can leave. I'm sure I'd be fine on my own."

"Nah, it's ok. I mean, I'd kinda rather be shopping for clothes or something but it's cool."

"Alight then. You know, I _might_ try a role-play game, if I can't find anything else."

Bebe smiles widely, seeing another PS2 game, "How about Guitar Hero?" she asks sweetly.

"NO!" Bebe laughs and Kyle glares at her, but soon he cracks a smile.

"Ok then, how about a sports game?"

"No, those get kinda boring after a while."

"Yeah. So what are you going to get? I've almost run out of things to tell you. You know, if you wanted you could come over to my house and we could play a 'stupid role-playing game'," Bebe smiles and Kyle looks at her. '_Are you serious? I couldn't… but I could._'

"Uhh. Sure!"

**-A half an hour later-**

"Aww, fuck! I died! Is that even possible? What will happen now?" Kyle turned to Bebe, confused.

"You become a ghost, duh!" the blonde girl says. "And I swear to shit if you scare me I'll hurt you."

"Whatever, I'm already dead!" he sticks his tongue out at her.

"Dork," she mutters as her character gets scared. "Now you have to go see death to try to get back to life."

"What if I want to stay a ghost?"

"That's stupid and you'll miss work. Plus, check your wants. See, you want to be alive," she said smugly.

Kyle mutters, "Whatever," and goes to the front of the house on the screen and talks to the little 'Death' pixel.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Bebe and Kyle hear, "Oh My God they Killed Kenny!"

"You bastards. Shit, now I have to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom and everything!"

"Sucks to die, doesn't it?"

"Yep. Now I know what it's like to be Kenny."

**Hopefully it wasn't too horrible. I'm kinda trying to write as much as I can since I haven't written for so long. And I know Kyle normally isn't aware of Kenny's deaths but I wanted to put that there. Oh, and and, if you haven't played The Sims 2 on PS2, you might not get the last part. XD **

**Point out any mistakes, please! =D And sorry fro shortness. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I'll kill Kenny. **

**Kenny: mrph'd mph mphee!!? **

**Me: MWHAHA! Yes, Kenny, I will kill you!! Wow. I haven't put one of these 'talking to the characters' things in my AN for so long. **


	3. AN1: flamer

**OMFG! Guess what everyone? I got flamed. Oh I am so, so sad (not!). I couldn't even finish **_**reading**_** said flame because of the unoriginality. People, please if you simply **_**must**_** flame my crap, make up your own flame, for fuck sakes. **

**That is what I did. Yup, I've flamed before, just because my friend was pissed off and needed help. We came up with it ourselves, and did not use something someone else obviously wrote. **

**In this flame, the author said: I have written many stories. I checked the anthor out. 1 story was written by this author. I have not watched the movie WALLE so I only read reivews. This story has 7. Most of them said grammar was ok, but the characters were OOC, story was rushed and some other things. A few really liked it. *shurgs* Didn't read it, don't care. **

**I laughed the whole time when I read what I could of this flame. And just to let any flamers know, most people (including me) don't give a shit if you flame them. **

**I am Kyle, you are Cartman. How does that feel? =D**

**You say I wasted 12 minutes of your life, I think. HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK YOU 12 FUCKING MINUTES?! GAHHH, GET SOME GLASSES OR READING CLASSES, PEASE!! Oh, wait I just reread that part of the review, it took 13 minutes. Ouch. That would take me about two minutes top, not even joking. **

**Did I ever say I was a published writer? No. I know grammar and get good marks in school buddy. **

**You also mention you didn't like it from the start. Ok. Wtf. don't read it then.**

**Telling people they are crap and they should take their stories down is not helping anything. **

**One more thing; you asked me about my age. I'm a young teen, but ya know what I learned when I was four. **_**If you have nothing nice or helpful to say, don't say anything at all. **_

**So, I am going to continue to write. Flamers, come at me. You get no free e-hug. (Shout out to eishi) Or maybe you should, it might burn your evil souls. Jk. **


End file.
